ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88's Adventures Of Transformers: Dark Of The Moon
IG-88's Adventures Of Transformers: Dark Of The Moon is the 3rd installment of the IG-88 / Transformers Trilogy to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. Plot In 1961, the Ark, a Cybertronian spacecraft carrying an invention capable of ending the war between the benevolent Autobots and the malevolent Decepticons, crash lands on thedark side of Earth's Moon. The crash is detected on Earth by NASA, and President John F. Kennedy authorizes a mission to put a man on the Moon as a cover for investigating the craft. In 1969, the crew of Apollo 11 lands on the Moon. In the present, the Autobots, The 88 Squad, The Reservoir Bots, Team Mitzuki, and The X-Men assist the United States military in preventing Horde Of Darkness/Jiblo/Decepticon-related conflicts around the Mitzuki Universe. During a mission to Chernobyl to investigate suspected alien technology, Optimus Prime and Emerl find an engine part from the Ark, discovering that it had survived its journey from Cybertron. The heroes are attacked by Count Jiblo, The Horde Of Darkness, and Shockwave, who manage to escape after a short fight. After learning of the top-secret mission to the Moon, the heroes travel there to explore the Ark. They discover a comatose Sentinel Prime – Optimus's predecessor as leader of the Autobots – and the Pillars he created as a means of establishing a Space Bridge between two points to teleport matter. After returning to Earth, Optimus uses the energy of the Matrix of Leadership to revive Sentinel Prime. Meanwhile, Sam Witwicky is frustrated that he is unable to work with the heroes or find a job. He also becomes envious of the close relationship between his new girlfriend, Carly Spencer, and her boss Dylan Gould. After finding work, Sam is provided information by his eccentric co-worker Jerry Wang about the Ark, before Jerry is assassinated by Count Jiblo and the Decepticon Laserbeak. Sam, along with The 88 Squad, Team Mitzuki, The Reservoir Bots, & The X-Men, contact the now-independently wealthy Seymour Simmons, and together they learn that the Horde Of Darkness, Count Jiblo & his army, The Decepticons, and their leader, Megatron, are murdering people connected to the American and Russian space missions to the Ark. They locate two surviving Russian cosmonauts, who reveal satellite photos of hundreds of Pillars being stockpiled on the Moon. Sam, Emerl, Kanata, and IG-88 realize that the Decepticons raided the Ark long before the heroes’ mission and intentionally left Sentinel and five Pillars behind to lure the heroes into a trap – Sentinel being the key to activating the Pillars and the Decepticons lacking the means to revive him. The heroes, after a chase scene involving The TGWTG Squad and 3 decepticons, rush to return Sentinel to their base for protection, but Sentinel betrays them and disintegrates the Autobot Ironhide, revealing he had made a deal with Count Jiblo, The Undertaker, Necrafa, & Megatron to ensure the survival of the Cybertronian race. Sentinel and Jiblo use the Pillars to transport hundreds of concealed Decepticons and members of Jiblo’s army from the Moon to Earth. While The 88 Squad, Team Mitzuki, The Reservoir Bots, and The X-Men fight off The Horde Of Darkness and some members of Jiblo’s army, Carly is captured by Count Jiblo, Hank McCoy, and Gould, who is revealed to be in the service of Jiblo, The Decepticons, and the other villains. The Autobots are exiled from Earth at the demand of Jiblo, The Horde Of Darkness, and the Decepticons to avoid war, but as their ship leaves Earth it is destroyed by Necrafa, Jiblo, and Megatron's second-in-command, Starscream, seemingly killing the Autobots. The 88 Squad, The Reservoir Bots, Team Mitzuki, The X-Men, Sam, William Lennox, and U.S. Air Force Chief Robert Epps, after noticing a huge army of Jiblo that they cannot win against, escape to The 88 Squads’ homeworld, where they seek assistance from Stephen Strange and Wong at the Sanctum Sanctorum in New York City. Back at the Mitzuki Universe, Count Jiblo, his army, The Horde Of Darkness (now joined by Undertaker and Necrafa), and The Decepticons, led by Megatron and Sentinel, seize Chicago as the villains place Pillars around the world. Gould reveals to Carly that the villains’ plan to transport their home world of Cybertron to the Solar System, then to enslave humanity and use Earth's resources to rebuild their world. The heroes, now joined by Strange, Wong, and several sorcerers, return to the Mitzuki Universe and go into Chicago to save Carly, kill Jiblo, and defeat The Horde Of Darkness once and for all, but they are nearly killed by The TGWTG Squad and Decepticon forces before the Autobots intervene, revealing they concealed themselves during the launch of their ship to convince the villains they were destroyed, as well as to prove to the humans that the villains were untrustworthy. Working together, The 88 Squad, Team Mitzuki, Strange, Wong, The Reservoir Bots, The X-Men, the Autobots, the sorcerers, and human soldiers manage to rescue Carly and kill Laserbeak, Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, and the Driller, with Optimus using Shockwave's arm-cannon to blast the Control Pillar, disabling the Space Bridge, while also fighting off Count Jiblo, his army, and The Horde Of Darkness. They are soon joined by IG-82’s Squad and PreCure. Sam confronts Gould as he reactivates the Control Pillar, and, after distraction from IG-80 and Erika Kinsley, knocks Gould into the Pillar, killing him. The Reservoir Bots, Bumblebee and Ratchet arrive and destroy the Control Pillar, permanently disabling the Bridge and causing the partially transported Cybertron to implode. Elsewhere, Kanata and Count Jiblo have a final showdown, with Jiblo getting the upperhand and fighting off any interfering hero in his way until McCoy, after getting inspiration from Professor Charles Xavier, betrays Jiblo and fights him off, but is disintegrated by Jiblo, who then fights off Shara. Enraged, Kanata, with assistance from The 88 Squad, Strange, Wong, PreCure, Star Butterfly, The Powerpuff Girls, and Emerl, save Shara and fight off Jiblo before Kanata delivers the final blow, killing Jiblo and finally avenging Kanata’s parents’ deaths. Meanwhile, Optimus and Sentinel fight while Carly convinces Megatron that he will be replaced as leader of the Decepticons with Sentinel. Sentinel severs Optimus' right arm, and is about to kill him when Megatron intervenes, crippling Sentinel. Megatron asks Optimus for a truce, having the desire to become the one in charge of the Decepticons again. Optimus refuses and attacks Megatron, decapitating him. At that point, The Horde Of Darkness escape after suffering another defeat by the heroes. Sentinel tries to excuse his actions, but Optimus executes him as well for betraying his own principles. With the villains defeated, Carly and Sam are reunited and the Autobots accept that, with Cybertron gone for good, Earth is now their home. In a mid-credit scene, Simmons kisses Charlotte Mearing, who orders his arrest immediately afterwards. In a post-credit scene, The X-Men, having no universe as theirs disintegrated, stay at the Sanctum Sanctorum back at The 88 Squads’ Universe. Meanwhile in the Mitzuki Universe, Barricade, who has survived the human attack and played dead to fool the enemies, goes into hiding once again. Additional Characters TBA Soundtrack *I Don't Want To Live Without Your Love, Chicago (Is played during the final battle between Kanata Mitzuki and Count Jiblo, and is played again in the credits, replacing Linkin Park's Iridescent) *Transformers Theme, Lion (Is played during the credits, replacing a majority of songs and score in the original credits)